Los lazos que nos unen
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Ser madre no es fácil y ella lo sabe bien, un recuento de la vida de la Bruja Cazadora y Mertell sobre su relación y adversidades pasadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, algo atrasado pero aquí está la historia de la Bruja Cazadora y el como conoció a su protegida Mertell, lamento la demora pero he estado ocupado con algunos proyectos y eso me ha restado tiempo pero bueno, este fic se sitúa después de adiós no es para siempre y antes de memorias …sin más que agregar los personajes de Hora de Aventura son propiedad de Pedlenton Ward, la historia y personajes que aparecerán son de mi creación personal.**

**Capítulo 1 – **Solo era un trabajo más.

Era una tarde normal en la ciudad de los magos en la que se podía apreciar a grupos de magos competir por demostrar quién era el mejor, en la taberna los magos más rudos competían de igual forma mientras bebían cerveza o licor hecho de ingredientes que no eran originarios de Ooo pero no por ello dejaba de ser bueno, en la pared del fondo se podía apreciar una pizarra con varias ofertas de trabajo y carteles de "se busca". Los cuales eran muy reñidos por los caza recompensas que frecuentaban la taberna para hacerse de dinero rápido aunque no todos regresaban con vida a reclamar su pago, en definitiva ser un mago caza recompensas no era un trabajo sencillo pero era el que mejor pagaba en comparación a otros.

-¡Eh! , ¡Tabernero! , ¡Más cerveza que estamos celebrando aquí!, -le gritaba un mago Cazador al encargado con un tono fanfarrón mientras presumía un trofeo de su último trabajo el cual era la piel de un dragón.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagan destrozos como la última vez, -les decía el tabernero ya cansado de tener que arreglar su taberna a diario.

-¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! , si me place puedo reducir este lugar a cenizas con un chasquido de dedos, -le respondía de forma amenazante mientras creaba una pequeña flama.

Lentamente se acercó a la barra mientras hacía más grande la llama con intención de incendiarla como muestra de que él no jugaba con lo que decía, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar la llamarada una flecha surco el aire cortando el rostro del Cazador el cual solo giro buscando la procedencia de la flecha. Encontrándose dos más las cuales se clavaron en sus piernas haciéndolo caer mientras una silueta entraba a la taberna mientras la luz del exterior a sus espaldas evitaba distinguirla , a paso lento se acercó al mago Cazador y le saco las flechas sin el menor cuidado mientras lo veía con desprecio.

-(Tchhh!) Estúpidos novatos, creen que pueden venir aquí y cambiar las reglas de MI taberna así como así, tienes suerte de que te deje vivo, -le decía la figura mientras ocupaba un lugar en la barra esperando ser atendida.

-Gracias Gaia, te debo una muy grande… ¿Qué te sirvo?, -le preguntaba el tabernero ya más tranquilo de que su amiga y cliente favorita diera la cara por él.

-Un tarro de tu mejor cerveza bien fría Adón… ¡y un espacio en la pared para otro trofeo!, -decía con júbilo mientras mostraba una vieja espada la cual irradiaba un aura azul haciendo que todos en la taberna se sorprendieran.

-¡La espada del Leviatán!, ¡Gaia eso es increíble! , ¿Sabes cuantos han muerto tratando de conseguir esta espada?, -Adón estaba impactado de ver tan legendaria arma ya que muchos habían sido los magos que intentaron reclamarla y ninguno había regresado con vida, pero ella…ella lo había conseguido como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Me da igual cuantos estén con Glob en este momento, ¿Dónde carajos esta mi cerveza Adón?, -la paciencia de la Bruja Cazadora para ciertas cosas era mínima y más si se trataba de una buena cerveza después de un día ajetreado.

Mientras Gaia bebía su cerveza los otros magos amigos del que aún seguía en el suelo se acercaron a ella para ajustar cuentas por su camarada caído, pero ella se giró mientras clavaba sus ojos de serpiente en el grupo a la vez que le daba otro sorbo a su tarro y les sonreía de forma maliciosa. En ese momento solo se desconcertaron hasta que uno de ellos fue impactado en el rostro por un golpe de la cazadora, antes de que pudieran reaccionar Gaia ya había comenzado una trifulca en la taberna y repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras seguía con su tarro en mano como si nada le preocupara. Su agilidad y destreza le daban gran ventaja contra los magos del local que ya habían comenzado a atacar con magia elemental hasta que ella aburrida de ello electrifico el piso con sus relámpagos haciendo que todos se paralizaran por completo mientras ella solo tomaba otro tarro para beber.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿es todo lo que pueden hacer magos de quinta?, ¡vamos den un poco de pelea por lo menos!, -un poco preocupado Adón se dirigió a Gaia para evitar que lastimara a los clientes o terminara por convertir en un desastre el lugar, sabia como era ella cuando bebía lo suficiente y eso le preocupaba.

-Vamos Gaia, termina con esto y descansa un poco antes de que me quede sin taberna, -de mala gana la cazadora tomo una jarra de cerveza mientras se dirigía a la parte superior del local donde estaba su habitación.

-Eres un aguafiestas Adón, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con esos tontos, te veré mañana y que nadie me moleste, -fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse de vista mientras su amigo comenzaba a ordenar el lugar.

No había duda en decir que ella era la maga más ruda de la ciudad y la que menos cuidado ponía al realizar su trabajo o al menos eso creía Adón, con calma comenzaba a reparar los muebles con ayuda de su magia mientras los últimos clientes se retiraban del lugar. La pelea que los magos habían iniciado termino por despachar a la mayoría de los clientes y ya no tenía caso tener el local abierto, estaba terminando de arreglar las ultimas mesas cuando vio a un mago el cual seguía sentado viendo hacia la pizarra como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Disculpe amigo pero ya estoy por cerrar, si gusta puede regresar mañana y le daré un buen descuento en su primera jarra de cerveza, -le decía mientras el mago se levantaba de su silla para después colocar un anuncio en la pizarra y pagarle al tabernero mientras se retiraba sin decir nada.

Cuando se fue termino de arreglar la última mesa y de limpiar para luego asegurar la puerta para irse a descansar pero la curiosidad sobre lo que había puesto el mago en la pizarra le gano y fue a revisar encontrando un requerimiento de búsqueda, no parecía la gran cosa ya que era en el bosque de sombras aunque la paga por el trabajo era algo excesiva y no tenía sentido en lo absoluto ya que no especificaba lo que había que buscar ahí. Solo podía pensar que era una buena oportunidad de pagarle a Gaia por todas las veces que había dado la cara por el cada que un mago ocasionaba problemas en su taberna, por lo que retiro la solicitud de búsqueda y la guardo en uno de los cajones de la barra para dársela mañana temprano.

-Sin duda esto alegrara a Gaia mañana, un trabajo simple por el que le pagaran lo equivalente al valor de mi taberna, -después de guardarla se retiró a descansar mientras pensaba como se pondría su amiga por la búsqueda.

La noche transcurrió con calma y serenidad dando paso a un día radiante lleno de nuevas oportunidades, Adón se había levantado temprano como era su rutina en los últimos años y había comenzado con la limpieza del local, los pocos huéspedes también se habían levantado para tomar trabajos de la pizarra y comenzar su día para terminar festejando como siempre en la taberna y quizás estar en otra pelea. Solo la amiga de Adón continuaba en su cuarto durmiendo y no dudaría que se levantaría muy tarde por toda la cerveza que había bebido anoche, cuando termino de barrer se dirigió a la barra para alistar todo para los primeros clientes de la mañana. Después de un rato checo su reloj y comenzó a preparar una bebida a la cual le agrego algunas hierbas curativas para su preparación, cuando la tuvo lista la sirvió fría en un tarro más grande de lo normal y lo dejo en la barra como si lo hubiese hecho para alguien en especial.

-Ahhhh…, la cabeza me va a estallar… ¿Adón podrías…? , -antes de terminar su pregunta el tabernero le dio el tarro el cual se bebió sin hacer pausas hasta dejarlo vacío.

-Deberías dejar de beber de esa forma, solo terminas en ese estado cada vez que lo haces y la verdad solo dañas tu imagen, -le decía Adón tratando de que su amiga no se molestara por lo que le decía pero su respuesta solo fue darle el tarro mientras le respondía "otro".

-Mmm…maldita resaca…creo que hoy seguiré durmiendo un poco más hasta mañana, -le decía mientras volvía a beberse el tarro de la misma forma que el primero para después dirigirse a las escaleras hasta que su amigo la detuvo.

-Sabes…sería una lástima que te quedaras durmiendo todo el día y te perdieras esto, -le comentaba a la vez que le mostraba un anuncio de la pizarra el cual vio con indiferencia.

-Si es por alguna estupidez que paga poco no me interesa Adón, no hay ningún trabajo que me haga salir hoy de mi cama en lo absoluto, -dijo algo molesta mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hasta que su amigo dijo algo que le intereso por completo.

-Pensé que te interesarías en esto, la paga es algo que nunca creerías si la vieras y sabes que jamás digo eso cuando te tengo un buen trabajo, -Adón solo sonreía mientras la cazadora regresaba a la barra para tomar la hoja de trabajo mientras maldecía por el como la había convencido de ello, estaba por reclamarle el por qué le daba un trabajo de búsqueda hasta que vio el pago y abrió por completo sus ojos mientras gritaba emocionada.

Ni siquiera le dio las gracias a Adón cuando regreso a su cuarto para recoger su equipo y dirigirse a la entrada para empezar con su trabajo, solo atinó a decir "ten lista mi cerveza para cuando regrese" y después de eso se fue a gran velocidad dejando a su amigo sorprendido de su cambio instantáneo mientras solo sonreía por lo último que le había dicho, la mente de Gaia estaba enfocada en la recompensa y no le importaba lo que tuviera que buscar en el bosque de las sombras. Solo quería terminar rápido y cobrar esa fortuna la cual ofrecían.

-Por fin un trabajo con buena paga, si así fueran todos ya sería rica, -se decía así misma mientras seguía corriendo para llegar a la entrada de la ciudad hasta que un ruido se escuchó por todo el lugar el cual era molesto.

Solo cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación y lo que sonaba era un despertador el cual apago algo molesta mientras maldecía el haber despertado de tan agradable sueño el cual tenía cerveza, peleas y dinero incluido.

-¡Mmmm…con un carajo! , ¿por qué diablos tenía que sonar esa cosa?, acababa de tener el mejor sueño de mi vida y ahora…necesito una cerveza…, -con algo de enojo se levantó de la cama mientras se dirigía al baño de la habitación para asearse, aun pensaba en ese sueño del pasado cuando todavía era alguien a quien temer en la ciudad de los magos pero ahora…ahora sus prioridades eran otras, al salir comenzó a vestirse con algo más cómodo mientras veía por la ventana de la habitación y contemplaba al dulce reino al mismo tiempo que se decía "hoy será un buen día". Para después salir de su cuarto mientras pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba una cerveza.

**Bueno, pienso que es un buen inicio apegándome a la personalidad que tiene ella por lo que he investigado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, críticas y comentarios serán bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Algo atrasado pero aquí está el capítulo dos de esta historia, en verdad agradezco los comentarios por el primer capítulo y espero no defraudarlos, es probable que actualice en espacios largos de tiempo por compromisos que tengo pero tratare de que no sea por mucho tiempo y sobre todo una disculpa a mis compañeros en el Face por el tiempo de ausencia, sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo y recordando sobretodo que los personajes de HDA son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward, los personajes extra y la historia son de mi creación personal.**

**Capítulo 2 –** Recuerdo en la oscuridad.

La mañana comenzaba de manera radiante en el reino más colorido de Ooo donde poco a poco los habitantes comenzaban a llenar las desoladas calles con su alegría típica que los caracterizaba, en el castillo del Dulce reino los trabajadores comenzaban con sus respectivos deberes de cada mañana para que todo estuviera limpio y en orden para su amada princesa. Todos ellos se esmeraban en su trabajo para demostrar con ello el amor por su soberana, en ese momento por los pasillos del castillo Gaia recorría su habitual ruta hacia los jardines los cuales aún estaban desiertos por la hora que era, desde que decidió quedarse en el Dulce reino como invitada especial de la princesa le encantaba pasar parte de la mañana ahí ya que le ayudaba a meditar y reflexionar cuando se encontraba confundida y no era para menos con todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida hasta ahora lo necesitaba, en otra parte del castillo una pequeña de piel grisácea y cabello blanco como la nieve comenzaba a despertar con algo de trabajo. Era la primera vez que dormía separada de su madre y no fue algo fácil para ella hacerlo, sus pequeños ojos color oro se abrían con algo de dificultad dado que paso la mayor parte de la noche en vela lo cual era muy notorio mientras daba un largo bostezo.

-Buenos días mamá…, -dijo la pequeña elfo oscuro para después reaccionar y darse cuenta de que estaba sola en esa gran habitación que le había dado la princesa mientras miraba alrededor con algo de tristeza.

Con calma se levantó de la cama para asearse y buscar a su madre para ir juntas al comedor para desayunar, camino al baño se vio frente al espejo que había en la habitación y se asustó un poco de la apariencia que tenía, su cabello era un completo desastre y un par de pequeñas ojeras se dejaban ver en su rostro. Por lo que apresuro sus pasos para tratar de arreglarse ya que no quería que cierto chico la viera así en caso de que la Dulce princesa recibiera visitas y decidiera venir a su habitación, mientras tanto en los jardines Gaia ya había llegado a su lugar favorito del jardín y comenzó a practicar su puntería en lugar de meditar, con ayuda de su magia levanto unas cuantas piedras las cuales utilizo como proyectiles mientras estas hacían blanco en las hojas que caían de los árboles. Algo muy útil para ella por lo pequeño y errático del blanco el cual no seguía una trayectoria fija al caer pero aun así era un reto digno para ella, estaba por lanzar la última roca cuando Bonnibell apareció en ese momento y con trabajos logro cambiar su trayectoria antes de que impactara en la cabeza de una asustada princesa la cual solo sintió el viento creado por el proyectil rozar su mejilla para luego dejarse caer de rodillas con los ojos bien abiertos mientras trataba de articular una frase.

-¡L-lo siento Princesa!, y-yo no creí que vendrías al jardín el día de hoy, -le respondía asustada ya que estuvo a centímetros de lastimarla gravemente.

-N-no te preocupes, con las aventuras que he vivido al lado de Finn y Marceline llegue a acostumbrarme a situaciones como esta, -le decía aun sobresaltada por la impresión de hace un momento mientras ella la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Debí asegurarme antes si venia alguien, de verdad lo siento Bonnibell yo…, -por más que ella insistía en disculparse la dulce princesa le decía que no importaba, que no debía preocuparse más por el asunto.

-La culpa fue mía debí suponer que aun estarías aquí, por lo general siempre te encuentro a la entrada de los jardines cuando vengo a buscarte, -en ese momento comenzaron a caminar rumbo al comedor real, la cabeza de la Bruja Cazadora era un tornado de confusiones desde que había despertado esta mañana recordando el sueño que había tenido y que ahora la hacían preguntarse el porqué del mismo.

-¿Gaia estas bien?, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?, -la cazadora reacciona a esto último solo para decirle que todo estaba bien aunque para Bonniebell era todo lo contrario, ella también sabia mentir como ella y sabía que algo la inquietaba pero conociéndola jamás se lo diría.

Ya habían salido de los jardines cuando Gaia de disculpo para ir por Mertell y fue cuando La Dulce princesa le comento sobre un regalo para ella el cual le había enviado hacia unos minutos, se disculpó con ella por el atrevimiento pero la cazadora no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a dar las gracias mientras suspiraba por sentirse algo inútil.

-No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal es solo que…, -la princesa no termino su frase ya que en ese momento Mertell estaba llegando con ellas mientras mantenía la mirada baja y se le podía ver algo apenada, vestía un hermoso vestido sencillo de color magenta sin mangas y la forma del cuello terminaba en una "v" . También tenía un cinturón de tela algo largo y unas sandalias simples, su cabello estaba como siempre lo usaba algo que le pareció raro a la princesa pero no a Gaia.

-Perdón por tardar…es solo…, la pobre niña no sabía que decir o cómo comportarse por lo apenada que se sentía hasta que la Bruja Cazadora se acercó a ella mientras la veía con ternura, para Bonnibell era la primera vez que veía eso en ella ya que la conocía muy bien de antaño.

-Te vez tan diferente con ese vestido…pero creo que te falta una cosa, -en ese momento Gaia se quitó un adorno el cual colgaba de su capucha y lo coloco a un costado de su cabello para complementar su atuendo.

-Ahora se ve increíble, bueno será mejor ir al comedor o nos retrasaremos. Además necesito hablar contigo Gaia sobre algo que quizás te pueda interesar, -esto último lo dijo sonriendo mientras se adelantaba al comedor dejando a la Bruja Cazadora y a Mertell con un presentimiento algo extraño con respecto a lo pudiera decirle.

Camino al comedor conversaron sobre lo que podrían hacer hoy, Gaia comenzó a hacer pequeñas bromas sobre lo bien que se veía y como reaccionaria cierta persona cuando la viera lo cual hizo que Mertell se molestara un poco a la vez que se ruborizaba por ello. La Cazadora solo sonrió mientras tomaba una postura triunfante a lo que la pequeña elfo solo le recordó lo de cierto incidente que involucraba el laboratorio de la princesa, Gaia se puso muy nerviosa recordando eso…

_**Flash back**_

_Después de un largo y aburrido día donde solo estuvo escoltando a la dulce princesa en su salida a la ciudad para ver a los ciudadanos la Cazadora estaba aburrida, ella esperaba que le encomendara algo importante o en su defecto una búsqueda de algún artefacto raro. Llego a los jardines tratando de encontrar algo en que entretenerse ya que Mertell se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo estudiando y no quería molestarla, esta era una gran oportunidad para que ella aprendiera más cosas de las que ella le había enseñado y no veía correcto el interrumpirla solo para no sentirse aburrida, usando su magia comenzó a jugar con unas piedras mientras usaba como proyectiles para golpear la pared, estaba tan absorta en ello cuando una de las piedras reboto con tal fuerza que dio de lleno en una de las ventanas que para su suerte estaba abierta por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por haberla roto, avanzo solo unos pasos cuando de momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión la cual provino del cuarto donde había entrado el proyectil. Gaia no perdió el tiempo y fue ahí con rapidez para ver si no había nadie herido por la explosión y solo encontró a la Dulce princesa cubierta de hollín mientras sostenía un par de tubos de ensayo rotos y sus ojos daban vueltas mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible para ella._

_-¡¿Princesa se encuentra bien?! ,-le preguntaba la Cazadora algo asustada al verla así pensando que quizás estaría lastimada pero para su sorpresa solo estaba mareada._

_-S-s-si mi está bien, nada que malentar…, -le respondía de manera confusa mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie._

_Con cuidado la saco del laboratorio para llevarla a su estudio para que descansara y así buscar la piedra ya que si algo conocía de ella es que investigaría lo que salió mal y la piedra podría delatarla, después de dejarla en su habitación regreso al laboratorio para buscar la piedra pero al llegar encontró a Mertell con la piedra mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente como si supiera lo que hizo…_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-¿Serias capaz de delatar a tu madre por un pequeño accidente Mertell?, -le preguntaba la Cazadora después de salir de sus recuerdos mientras le mostraba una mirada de súplica lo cual hizo sentir mal a la pequeña elfo.

Si alguien más pudiera ver la escena y ver dentro de la mente de Gaia verían como estaba disfrutando eso mientras se reía por dentro ya que aún le parecía gracioso que ella siempre cayera con esa mirada la cual le había funcionado mucho en el pasado para digamos, obtener información y una que otra cerveza, estaba por decirle que era una broma cuando vio como sus pequeños ojos color oro comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas y ahora era ella la que comenzó a sentirse mal. Trato de subirle el ánimo diciéndole que todo había sido un juego y que se lo compensaría con lo que ella quisiera y fue ahí cuando Mertell cambio de semblante y comenzó a reír ante el asombro de su madre quien no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ahora fue mi turno de hacerte caer!, -le dijo muy animada mientras la Cazadora solo fruncía el ceño a lo que había pasado, aunque lejos de sentirse molesta le gusto ver como ella había aprendido rápido y aunque no tenía mucho ánimo de salir decidió cumplir con lo que le prometió además, ya casi no pasaban el tiempo juntas por sus estudios y aunque no le agradaba eso sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

Continuaron conversando sobre el lugar a donde la llevaría cuando entraron al comedor donde Bonnibell las estaba esperando mientras aún conservaba esa sonrisa que a ella le daba desconfianza por lo que podría proponerle, durante el desayuno la Dulce princesa le pregunto si ya se había adaptado a la vida en el castillo a lo que ella solo respondió con un si mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una ventana, era más que claro que no se sentía cómoda pero decírselo a la persona que te ayuda cuando más lo necesitas sería algo grosero de su parte. Se hizo un breve silencio el cual fue roto por el mayordomo de la princesa anunciando la llegada de Finn y Jake así como de Eliot, el hijo adoptivo del héroe de Ooo.

-Llegaron un poco antes en esta ocasión, ¿podrías decirles que esperen en la sala del trono Mentita?, -le preguntaba la princesa a su incondicional el cual solo afirmo para después retirarse del comedor.

-¿Tienes negocios con ellos princesa?, ¿alguna búsqueda o misión peligrosa?, -le preguntaba con algo de curiosidad mientras mostraba algo de interés a diferencia de su hija quien al escuchar que su amigo estaba también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por cómo se veía.

-¿Nerviosa?, - le preguntaba Bonnibell haciendo de lado la pregunta de la cazadora y enfocándose en Mertell quien solo asintió hasta que Gaia la tomo del hombro y le dijo que lo mejor para tranquilizarse era dar un paseo por el jardín, la pequeña se disculpó con ambas y salió del comedor dejando a la princesa y a su madre seguir con sus asuntos.

-Debería aprender a calmarse, es solo su amigo no entiendo por qué tanto miedo de él, -decía sin prestarle mucha atención a esto mientras que la princesa solo sonreía recordando fugazmente para después cambiar su expresión a una más seria.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que hay un motivo oculto en esta conversación. ¿O me equivoco?, -le preguntaba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la suya.

-Por fin me darás algo con que entretenerme, no sabes cuan aburrida he estado, - le decía con ligero sarcasmo ya que dudaba que lo que pudiera decirle fuera a interesarle en lo absoluto.

-… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace seis años verdad?, -la cazadora cambio su gesto mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla y su semblante se hacía serio e inexpresivo mientras recordaba lo que había vivido seis años atrás en el bosque de las sombras, aun lo recordaba y eso la irritaba completamente.

_**Flash back**_

_Una figura se movía velozmente a través del denso follaje del bosque de las sombras mientras cuidaba sus pasos cada vez se adentraba un poco más en tan sombrío lugar, una figura femenina ataviada con una capa de cacería de la cual sobresalía una cornamenta de ramas caminaba sin rumbo mientras revisaba un pedazo de papel el cual marcaba una ubicación en lo profundo del bosque._

_-Más vale que no se trate de una broma, detesto los trabajos que Adón me consigue pero debo admitir que este quizás valga la pena, - se decía así misma para romper un poco el silencio y no aburrirse más de esta búsqueda._

_No paso mucho cuando diviso un claro a lo lejos y comenzó a preparar algunas trampas ya que el sendero que estaba siguiendo era al parecer la única entrada a ese claro y no dejaría que esa recompensa se le fuera de las manos solo por un descuido, con su magia aposto varias flechas que llevaba en su espalda y guardo unas cuantas bajo su capa listas para salir si ella lo requería. Al entrar al claro noto un extraño silencio anormal, el ambiente se sentía pesado y un extraño aroma a humo se encontraba impregnado en todo el lugar así como unas extrañas marcas de lo que parecía ser una batalla, con cuidado examino el lugar sin comprender la situación pero por lo que se veía tendría compañía nada grata en el bosque y eso la molestaba. _

_-…Parece que alguien más esta tras este trabajo a parte de mí, bien, si cree que renunciare a ese dinero se equivoca, le mostrare que nadie se mete conmigo._

_Gaia comenzó a examinar lo que parecían ser cenizas de algo pero no lograba ubicar de que tipo, estaba por retirarse de ese lugar cuando un pequeño rastro llamo su atención y dirigió sus pasos a ello. Al verlo más de cerca parecía alguna especie de líquido espeso y comenzó a seguirlo con cuidado, había algo en ello que la estaba haciendo recordar lo que podría ser pero conforme avanzaba encontraba más cenizas sin entender que estaba pasando en ese lugar o que podría significar. Siguió avanzando mientras sentía como el ambiente se cargaba de una fuerte esencia de miedo y muerte como jamás lo había sentido, se podía sentir el frio en medio de toda esa oscuridad pero también algo más que al parecer la estaba observando a distancia, la cazadora comenzaba a percatarse que quizás estaba yendo a una trampa por lo que avanzo directo a la espesa niebla del bosque para tender un señuelo con parte de su indumentaria, con la poca visibilidad del lugar encontró un pedazo de árbol al que rápidamente le puso su capa y sus botas así como una flecha cargada con magia mientras ella se ocultaba cerca de ahí. Esta era una de las tácticas que más solía usar cuando su maestro la entreno y nunca le había fallado, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando de repente una potente bola de fuego dio de lleno al muñeco dejándolo en llamas mientras ella trataba de ubicar de donde había salido ese ataque._

_-(¡¿pero qué diablos fue eso?!si no tengo cuidado quedare aquí en este miserable bosque), -susurraba para sí misma mientras veía como una nube de humo se acercaba al muñeco en llamas para después convertirse en un enorme sujeto con ropa maltrecha, no podía distinguirlo muy bien pero cuando vio sus ojos los cuales parecían dos llamas no tuvo dudas con respecto a él, era el asesino más fuerte del gremio de asesinos…Sofocante._

_Algo no iba bien con respecto al trabajo que Adón le había dado y encontrarse al mejor asesino del gremio aquí en el bosque solo hacían saltar más dudas sobre ello hasta que vio algo en su mano derecha, parecía un pequeño bulto color blanco el cual se movía desesperadamente como si quisiera alejarse de él. Con cautela se acercó más para investigar mientras observaba como lo colocaba en el suelo mientras cargaba una bola de fuego en su mano listo para reducir a cenizas lo que fuese que tuviera ahí, Gaia lo pensó por un momento y lanzo una de sus flechas trampa para llamar su atención y alejarlo lo más posible del lugar. Cosa que resulto a la perfección haciendo que Sofocante se pusiera en alerta e investigara la dirección del ataque dejando su "carga" sin protección, la Cazadora aprovecho esto y se movió con cautela hasta llegar a lo que quedaba del tronco y sus ropas preparando sus últimas flechas mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el extraño bulto manchado de hollín y cuando vio lo que era ella…_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-¡Gaia!, ¡Gaia por favor reacciona! , -en ese momento Bonnibell había sacado de sus recuerdos a la Cazadora la cual tenía una mirada de pánico y apretaba con fuerza su costado derecho como si hubiese sido herida, al verlo la Dulce princesa solo pudo suponer lo que había pasado y respiro profundo.

-Lo siento…yo…creo que lo mejor será que vaya al jardín y vea que está haciendo Mertell, por favor discúlpame, -en ese momento ella se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a retirarse pero Bonnibell la abordo con otra pregunta.

-¿Aun crees después de todos estos años que el encontrarte con él en ese bosque fue una coincidencia?, -la princesa no obtuvo respuesta solo la vio llegar a la puerta del comedor para detenerse y responder de forma fría.

-¿Sabes dónde esta no es cierto?, -Gaia se giró y clavo su mirada en la princesa haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo mientras balbuceaba un sí, ella solo sonrió y salió de ahí mientras su aura mágica comenzaba a fluir a la vez que se decía así misma. "Esta vez terminare lo que debí haber hecho hace seis años, lo juro por Glob".

**Espero que haya sido un capitulo interesante ya que veremos más afondo el recuerdo que tuvo en el siguiente Capítulo y recuerden, si tienen preguntas o comentarios se las responderé con gusto.**


End file.
